


Surprise Gift

by KingOfTortoises



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Baby Yoda is cute, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Mandalorian, face kisses, kiss, mando takes his helmet off, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTortoises/pseuds/KingOfTortoises
Summary: Din comes back from scouting and decides to give Reader a very special surprise.---This is set years after the current series. Also may be OOC since Mando takes off tha helmet.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 41





	Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I have no valentine this year, so I'm spending my day writing, lol. It's actually what i look forward for today hah.  
> But I hope everyone has a good day and enjoys their day/night.   
> Happy Valentine's day!!!

The whole day, I spent my time with the child, or as I call him, Bun. We ate, played games, and slept. Nothing out of the norm really happened. It was too hot to really go outside of the hut. The only thing to do now is to wait for Din to come back from scouting. 

\---

After playing hide and seek for a while, I could not find Bun. I began to grow worried. I then began to search for a second time, calling out for him. I walk into the kitchen area and began to look around. I look up and see a cabinet. I raise my eyebrow, ‘he wouldn’t. Would he?’ I thought to myself. I reach up and open a cabinet. I smile as I see him laying in the cabinet. I’m glad he did not sleep on anything dangerous. 

I pick him up and carry him to the bed. I place him in the middle, placing pillows around him so he would not fall. I stand back and smile at him. He really is the cutest thing in the galaxy. 

I started to pick up and clean the mess around the hut. At this point, it’s sundown, so my worry for Din grew. With him not being around, I also fear someone coming after Bun. I hate these types of thoughts, but it is a high possibility of it occurring. 

I shake off my thoughts and continue to clean. Then, my stomach growls. I awkwardly laugh to myself. I walk to the kitchen and begin to make dinner, enough for Din, Bun, and I. 

As I prepared the ingredients I couldn’t help but hear a noise coming from the outside. My heart rate picks up. But, as I was instructed, I must protect Bun at all times. So, I immediately get out of the kitchen and into the living space. I quickly covered Bun with a blanket. That’s the first step, now for the second. I quietly go to a small safe and bring out a blaster. 

I brought the blaster to my hip and go outside in hopes to scare them off. I scan the front of the hut, I see no one. But to my left, on the side of the hut, I see a light. The light is most likely a flashlight, but it also means someone is there. 

I take a deep breath and walk towards the thing. I turn the corner and yelled at them. I stop mid-sentence as I realize it’s only Din. he looks up and says but a simple “Hi”. I sigh in extreme relief. “What are you doing?” I ask him, with a bit of stress in my voice. “There’s a hole in the ground. What happened?” he asks. I sigh and wipe away the sweat on my forehead. “Oh yeah, Bun did that. Gave him a bath after,” you say. “Where is he?” he questions. “He’s sleeping” I reply as I head towards the door. Din turns off his flashlight and follows in my tracks. 

I walk in and go towards Bun. I uncover him and smile as he’s still sleeping. I begin to roll up the blanket, but I got interrupted. I feel a mass pressing against my back, and appendages wrap around my stomach. I turn my head and see Din. I smile up at him. “I’m tired,” he says. I chuckle, “Well, lay down by him” I motion towards Bun. He squeezes around my waist, “Lay with us,”. I shake my head, “I can’t I’m cooking. Aren’t you hungry” I reply. Din hums. “Yeah,” he pauses. “Will you wake me up when it’s ready?” He questions. “Of course,” I reply with a smile. “Ok,” He pauses again. “I’m taking my helmet off,” he says. I nod and say “ok,” I’m not worried about his face anymore.

After years of being with him, he started to trust and be comfortable with me. So, when he takes naps or sleeps, he’ll take off his helmet and sleep face down, or facing away. The same goes for me, but I usually face away. 

\----

I place two plates on the dinner table. I stand back and admire my work. It’s not much, but it will suffice. 

“Din!” I yell. “Yeah?” I hear his bare voice. I smile as I hear his real voice, and not his modulated voice. “I’m done,” I tell him. “Okay,” he says. As I wait for him to grab his plate, I clean the countertop. 

“Looks good,” he says. “Thank you,” I chuckle. I then wait for a little bit, giving him time to leave the area. “You can turn around.” He says, ending with a small chuckle. I raise an eyebrow in confusion. “Are you sure?” I ask. “Yeah, I’m sure,” he says. 

I slowly turn around. My eyes widen as I come face to face with Din. I gasp and quickly look away. “Hey,” he says softly, “you can look,” he says. I bite my lip and thought about it. 

Eventually, I turn my head back towards Din. I observe his facial features for a minute or two. I walk closer to him and reach my hands out towards his face. I cup his chick and began to run my hand through his hair. 

“It’s crazy, I’ve always felt your hair and face when we were in the dark. It feels different actually seeing you” I say with a small chuckle. 

Din smiles, which makes your heart melt. “A good kind of weird?” he says with the sweetest smile ever. I smile back and nod. “Very good,” I say as I pull him in for a hug. I hug him tight, and he does the same.   
I pull away and admire his face again. I just can’t believe it. I cup his face again and pull him towards me. I then begin to give him kisses all over his face. I can’t stop smiling from his surprise. 

Din pulls away with a laugh. “Okay, okay. Let’s eat” he says. I calm down and release him from my grasp, “Okay,” I then bring my arms back to my side. Din then turns around but stops. “Oh,” he says. I raise an eyebrow and look over him. On the ground is Bun, staring up at the two of us. I smile and walk around Din, to pick up Bun. 

I set bun in a chair at the table. I turn and walk towards the counter that has an extra plate for Bun. As I got his food, Din sat down at the table. I couldn’t help but smile at the sight. In all the years we’ve been together, it’s my first time seeing him sitting at this table, and with his helmet off. 

“You know, why did you decide to show me?” I ask. Din hums and then begins to explain his logic. At the very end of it, he did have a very valid reason. But, while he was talking, I couldn’t help but look at his face. He is so handsome. 

Din sopped talking and began eating. I shake my head and stop starring and sit down at the table. I make sure I place Bun’s plate in front of him. As soon as the plate got in front of Bun, he began to eat. I chuckle at his cuteness. Now that he’s taken care of, I then start to eat off of my own plate. 

I look up and see Din stuffing his face with food. “Hungry?” I ask with a smile. He looks up and makes eye contact with me. He leans back as he holds his chest. He holds out his hand and raises his index finger, indicating for me to wait a minute. I smile and wait for him to finish his eating. He swallows, “Very hungry, thank you,” he says. “You’re welcome,” I smile. 

\---

For the rest of the night, Din did not let go of me. He held me tight in his arms, along with Bun. He kept us at his sides at all times. I didn’t mind at all, I loved it. Bun loved it as well. I’m sure Din loved it as well, falling asleep with his family, and the never-ending kisses from me.


End file.
